User blog:NoBanana/Pages - What They Should Look Like And How To Make Them
I've been promising this for a while: Beneath this text is a list of how pages should look and how to make them look like that. =Resource Page - Example= A Resource Name is a TypeOfResource in Minescape. Overview Resource Name is an item collected through the SkillName skill, and used in SkillName to make ItemName. It is the forty seventh TypeOfResource to be unlocked in the SkillName and is the step up from ItemName, and predessesor of ItemName. =Resource Page - Creation= To create a page for the misc items you collect during minescape, you should do something that looks like what is above. I write this assuming you use the Source editor, which is by default not enabled and accessed through clicking the arrow next to the "Edit" button. If you create an account (reccomended), you can set it as your default editor by going into your preferences. Firstly, you will need to make the infobox. This is unfortunately also the most complicated stage, so I'm going to leave that out until last. This brings us onto the opening sentence and overview. Page Text To make a page conform to standards, you should first start it with a simple opening statement. This opening statement should read as follows, with 'Bold Text' for the name of the item: A Name is a ResourceType in Minescape. E.G: Mithril Ore is an ore in Minescape. Simple, right? Apparantly not. It is common to see people needlessly adding onto the first line, which although is in good faith and causes no immediate harm, it can mess up the formatting of a page very quickly. There is infrequently more than a paragraph to say about most resources, so elaborating on the opening sentence wastes valuable filler information that you could use to make a page look more balanced (pages look ugly when there is hardly anything on one side, and infoboxes are a set length). A few things to avoid would be: Coal Ore is an ore in Minescape used to smelt high end bars. Logs are the first log harvestable through woodcutting in Minescape. A Raw Potato is the uncooked varient of a cooked potato, and is an uncooked food in Minescape. I know these don't seem bad at first, but in an actual page what you've done is taken the little information you have to fill the page with, condensed it into a small space so you can fit it nicely into the opening sentence, and put it at the top, away from where the information is supposed to be. In a worst case scenario, you can have more information at the top than the bottom (by which point the page looks distorted). Moving on from the sentence at the top (which I've made far too big a fuss over), we have the overview, which is the part that contains all the useful information, and the main body of the page. The overview can say pretty much anything that pertains to the topic, and should preferably last for at least long enough to cover half the length of the infobox, so as to keep the page balanced. Good ideas to include are: Spots with an unusually large plethora of the resource. Resources that come before or after the item in the correlated skill. Its intended use. Infobox This is the most complicated bit, and this one certainly needs source editor. To start off, you'll need a basic template to copy-paste off. To use this, simply copy+paste it onto the top of the page, and fill in all the gaps. In the case of "Exp Gain" and "Sell Price", you can leave them blank to have them say "N/A", and in other cases simply add the number in the section, and it will add the rest for you. For the image, you will need to add the image, and then remove all but the filename, like so: File:Placeholder.jpg File:Placeholder.jpg|thumb File:Placeholder And once you've done that, you should be left with a completed page! It's best to experiment with, and if you have any other questions, I encourage you to ask me on my message wall. I don't bite, I promise! Unless you're made of chocolate. I'll eat you if you're made of chocolate :D Category:Blog posts